Karin's Infinite Tsukuyomi
by Marquise de Nile
Summary: In the Infinite Tsukuyomi, all her dreams come true. Sasuke/Karin/Suigetsu. Warning for Lemon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: In the Infinite Tsukuyomi, all her dreams come true. Sasuke/Karin/Suigetsu.

Warnings: Lemon, het, threesome, anal.

Note: The story contains SasuKarin, SuiKarin and a threesome. Just to be clear.

**Don't read if you're under 18 or don't want to read smut.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Karin's Infinite Tsukuyomi**

**.**

The smell of pine forest was refreshing and Karin breathed it in sharply as she trotted down the path to the private training grounds. Her chakra sense led her there in her search for Sasuke who had left their shared bed in the early morning to get some practice time while she was sleeping in. Karin smiled happily and skipped forward, recalling the tender kiss he'd given her on the forehead.

Things had gone all for the better after Sasuke's battle with Itachi. Both brothers passed out in the end, equal in strength and therefore unable to kill each other. When they were forced to recuperate together in the Akatsuki base, Itachi revealed the truth about their family to Sasuke and they reconciled. Sasuke decided to help his brother restore his honour and they hunted down Danzo and Konoha elders, resulting in their deaths. With the evidence found in the secret Root archives, the Hokage granted amnesty to the Uchihas and Itachi returned to the village.

When Sasuke's goals were fulfilled, Team Hebi had no more reason to stay together. Karin managed to find a cure to Juugo's illness and Suigetsu disappeared, probably off to find his swords (_and a good riddance!_, the redhead thought vehemently), leaving Sasuke and Karin alone with each other. With his heart finally at peace, the young Uchiha was very receptive to her advances. Not long after they had become an item, they settled in one of Orochimaru's old mansions on the southern coast of the Fire Country. Since then everyday was like a beautiful dream she would never want to wake up from.

Karin reached the training grounds and paused at the breathtaking sight, partially hidden behind a tree. Sasuke was going through a kata with his sword, the sun glinting off the blade and muscles flexing with every strike he performed against the imaginary opponent. He must have been training vigorously for quite some time, because his flawless physique was covered with a thin coat of perspiration, instead of the discarded shirt which was laying crumpled in the grass nearby. Karin couldn't help but admire his perfect body in silence, thinking how incredibly lucky she was to have him as her boyfriend, bringing her to the brink of pleasure every night. She sighed at the remembrance of all the explosive releases he'd given her just the prior evening. She couldn't wait to repeat the experience.

"Karin, come out," Sasuke said and sheathed his sword, done with the practice. She obediently stepped out of the protective shield of the trees and went to hug him. Sasuke returned the embrace without reservations of his old self. "Missed me?" he murmured into her ear, a warm puff of air on the delicate lobe making her shudder.

Karin just buried her nose in his neck and inhaled deeply, the scent of his sweat and manly musk intoxicating to her senses. She rubbed her thighs together, conscious of some wetness dripping into her panties. Sasuke always had this profound effect on her body and mind. One look, one touch – and all the reason left her, replaced by a burning need that could be sated only by him.

Karin raised her head and met his gaze. "You could say that. I felt lonely in that big, soft bed without you there to kiss me," she replied with a cute pout.

Sasuke looked amused. "Then I guess I just need to make this up to you," he said lowly and captured her lips, kissing her senseless. Karin moaned, her hands roaming his strong shoulders and back, while he plundered her mouth with his tongue. When they broke apart, she was panting heavily and her glasses were fogged. She took them off and wiped them clean with her sleeve.

"Do you feel better now?" Sasuke asked smugly; she just nodded, still incapable of speech.

He released her from his hold and walked a few paces away to pick up a water bottle laying next to his shirt. Karin watched, mesmerized as Sasuke uncapped the bottle and guzzled down the drink, uncaring of the excess water trickling down his chin and the bobbing Adam apple down onto his jutting collarbones and hard chest. Probably he liked the feeling of cool liquid on his heated from the exercise skin.

He sent her a knowing smirk, aware that she was staring, enjoying her attention. Karin huffed, pretending to be exasperated with his big ego even if she was gushing inwardly over his half-naked state. He intentionally put himself on a display and it made her hotter to realize that this was all for her eyes only.

Sasuke screwed the cap on the bottle and put on his shirt, which caused a wave of disappointment to wash over her. However, before she could devise a plan to rid him of the pesky clothes once again, he turned to her with a mischievous glint in his once impassive eyes. "I'm going to take a bath," he announced in a leading way. She immediately caught on to his meaning, but played dumb.

"Then go, I'm not keeping you," she said.

"Come on, Karin, I need you to wash my back," Sasuke tempted. "Please."

"Hmm... only if you wash mine," she put up a condition, despite the fact that she was already moving to join his side.

"That and much more," he promised, wrapping one arm around her waist possessively.

Orochimaru's old mansion they were staying in was nothing like the underground bases they were both so used to. The property was situated in a secluded spot within the forest and on less windy days the sound of the ocean waves crashing against the shore carried over there. The luxurious mansion was furnished and decorated with lavishness worthy of a true aristocracy. Therefore it wasn't very surprising that it possessed its own natural hot springs in the back.

There was something erotic in undressing in front of each other, Karin mused as she unzipped her shirt, her eyes never leaving Sasuke who did the same. Her shorts and stockings followed and she twirled around so he could see how good she looked in her lacy black lingerie. Judging by the way he was eyeing her hungrily, he appreciated the show as much as she had enjoyed his stunt with the water bottle. Just to tease him more, she turned her back to him, pulled down one bra strap, then the other before finally unsnapping the clasp. The sexy garment fell off her to the ground. Next, she bent over and slipped off her panties, smirking when she heard his quiet groan.

Karin took a towel and covered her front modestly before facing him again, only to see with a tiny bit of disappointment that he had also one wrapped around his hips. She understood the message – first bathing, then fun – but that didn't mean she wouldn't take every opportunity to rile him up more along the way.

Upon entering the showering area, Sasuke grabbed a low stool and a shower nozzle, directing the water spray over his head.

"Do you want me to wash your hair too?" Karin asked, taking the other stool.

"Just the back," he replied.

They went about washing themselves for a few minutes, then Karin knelt behind Sasuke. Unbeknownst to him, she squeezed the shower gel not on the sponge, but on her bare chest, and so, when she pressed her slippery mounds flush against his back, he started in surprise.

"Karin, what are you...?" he asked with a tinge of wonderment at the soft sensation, relaxing into the touch.

"I'm washing your back... so it will be... ahhhm... squeaky clean," she purred, rubbing up and down, lathering him thoroughly. Her hands went under his arms to rest onto his pectorals, fingers spread out in a possessive gesture. She didn't bypass the chance to lightly press on his flat nipples and chuckled at the growl in his throat. The vibration she felt through the skin on skin contact made her own peaks harden. Growing bolder, Karin's hands slid down, mapping his chest and abs before arriving at the edge of his towel. She could see over his shoulder that he was already tenting down there, practically begging for her to grip him and pump...

The small moment of hesitation gave Sasuke the time to snatch her hands away and get up. Karin swallowed as she met his dark, predatory gaze. A tremble of excited anticipation went through her body in response to his aroused state.

"It's your turn, Karin," Sasuke growled.

She wordlessly took the vacant seat, the towel pooled around her hips and hands fisted in it, doing nothing to hide her soapy breasts from his sight. This time he took the position behind her, however instead of getting more shower gel, he decided to be economical and scoop the excess foam off her chest. Karin whimpered when his hands ran across her front, purposefully grazing her little hard nubs.

Sasuke's hands were firm as he massaged the gel on her shoulders and down her back. He kneaded the sore muscles and she melted into his touch, moaning when he hit the knots and rubbed until they unwound and disappeared. After reaching her lower back, he moved onto the front, just like she had done to him. Karin thrust up her chest as he palmed it eagerly, then bit her lip to stop a gasp of pleasure when he pinched and rolled her peaks between his fingers.

Next moment, she was deprived of his touch as he backed off and started washing himself off under the warm spray as if he didn't have a single care in the world. She scowled at his back, then strode over and plastered herself against him, one hand clamping down on his hip while the other undid his towel.

"You shouldn't leave a girl hanging like that..." she admonished and heard him inhale sharply as she grasped his thick shaft firmly, "... big boy," she finished with a grin, giving him a nice squeeze.

Karin began gliding her hands up and down tortuously slowly and listened to his increased breathing. The cock was getting bigger and harder under her expert touch and she sped up her strokes, elated that she would make him finish like this. However, her fun was cut short when suddenly Sasuke lifted her hands off his pulsating erection and before she could utter any sort of protest, turned and crushed her to his chest, his mouth devouring her lips in a sensual kiss. His hands slid down her back and with a swift tug got rid of her towel, which was barely staying on anyway. Karin squealed when he gripped her tight buttocks, fondling the flesh, then hoisted her up, her legs quickly snapping around his middle to keep her anchored.

The hard length was pressed intimately against her lower stomach, the leaking tip rubbing against her navel. In this position, she was powerless to stop him, not that she wanted to, or to direct him in any way and so she could only wait in a breathless anticipation for his next move.

Sasuke's eyes met hers and the sheer desire contained in this simple eye contact made her dizzy.

"Are you ready?" he asked, adjusting his hold on her so that his cock was pointed straight at her moist entrance.

"Oh, yes, please... Sasuke, take me!" she replied, her voice shaking with need.

He gave her a pleased smirk and eased into her opening. She whined and scratched her nails on his shoulders as her slippery inner walls were slowly separated, giving way to the fleshy rod. With a grunt, Sasuke slid all the way in and they both released a sigh at their complete joining.

"Hold on, Karin," he told her and she nodded, tightening her arms and legs around him in preparation for the real ride he was about to give her.

Sasuke's strong arms started lifting her body up and down on his length in time with the hard upwards strokes he dealt to her pliant core. He set a steady rhythm, every thrust striking her somewhere deep inside and eliciting her heated moans, urging him to go faster and harder, however he had no intention of complying.

"What are you doing?" she asked, when she felt him sway as he took a step forward.

"Going to get some fresh air," he said plainly and walked outside to the natural hot springs pool. Karin shivered in fear and excitement. Even though she knew no one was around to see them, it still seemed unnatural and wrong for her to have sex in the open. Despite, or maybe because of her nervous inhibitions, her pussy clenched around the member buried halfway inside, making Sasuke hiss and give her a shallow thrust. He didn't seem to share her worries as he sat down on the edge of the water, only his legs submerged.

"It's your turn," he said and claimed her lips again.

Karin bounced in his lap and he grabbed her hips in order to stabilize her posture on top of him. She placed her hands on his chest and assumed a crouching position, her heels digging into the stone as she worked his rigid cock back into her love passage. Sasuke grunted, keeping himself up on one elbow as he guided her movements with his other hand on her hip. Karin loved his scrunched up expression as he tried to rein in his base instincts, which no doubt were telling him to push her down and have his way with her. She purposefully rocked onto him with more force just to see when he would break his resolve and take control again.

Sasuke, however, wasn't that easy to crack after he'd already made up his mind. He responded by leaning in and kissing down her neck to her perky tits. Karin moaned and arched her back, offering them to his hungry mouth which captured one rosy pink nipple and sucked on it greedily.

The added stimulation proved too much for the peaking redhead and the coil in her abdomen suddenly snapped. With a loud scream of Sasuke's name, she achieved her pinnacle and slumped tiredly on his chest, however he was nowhere near done with her.

His goal of bringing her to climax before himself fulfilled, Sasuke pulled Karin off his lap and gently lowered her body on its right side, facing the pool. She was too worn out at the moment to put up any protests when he spooned her and pulled her left leg over his hip before slipping into her from behind.

"Oh god," she just sighed as his other hand embraced her and fondled her breast from beneath, plucking at the nipple as he plundered her depths with short, powerful jabs. She was melting with bliss, moaning in approval while he pursued his satisfaction with a single-minded focus.

"Where do you want it?" he rasped into her ear.

At first, she didn't know what he was talking about. He reached down to rub her swollen clit.

"Where do you want me to cum?" he asked again and hammered her sweet spot.

"I-Inside! Ahh, Sasukeee!" she shouted, a flash passing before her eyes for the second time that day. After a few finishing thrusts, Sasuke also joined her, overcame by blinding pleasure, the hot spurts filling her womb as her walls milked him dry.

For a moment, they stayed in repose, intimately entangled with each other. Sasuke occupied himself with brushing his lips against the bite marks on her shoulder. All of them were the same size, left by his teeth. He was the only one she had ever allowed to take chakra from her in such an invasive and painful way, though when it was him biting, she noticed it didn't hurt as much as it felt good. She knew that now kissing the marks was how he expressed his appreciation for her. Since she had joined him, her body and special powers were exclusive to him.

Karin's red eyes, muddled with pleasure, looked at the still water of the hot springs. A small ripple drew her attention and she observed it mindlessly for a while, before her returning wit aroused her suspicion of the invisible cause of the little waves. She had a feeling that she had already seen something like that, but where?

She pushed herself up and Sasuke moved away obligingly, his member slipping out with a drizzle of their mixed juices. Karin paid it no mind, instead looking out at the pool in alert. She stretched her senses and, as she had been fearing, found a stranger's chakra. It was dispersed in the water in an irregular shape of a giant puddle, as if the person didn't possess a stable human form and with a start she realized who it had to belong to. Only one person she knew could hide in the water so perfectly.

"Sui-getsu!" she gritted out and grabbed for a fresh towel, which she briefly used to clean the sticky mess between her thighs before wrapping herself up. "Come out, you creep!"

"Suigetsu's here?" Sasuke calmly inquired, taking another towel to wipe his crotch too, then unashamedly tossed the soiled fabric aside and submerged himself in the hot springs, not really caring that their former ally was lurking somewhere in there. Karin supposed this wasn't the first time the men shared a bath, but still found the idea of soaking in the same water that Suigetsu was dissolved in revolting.

"Yes, he's here and he better shows up before I lose my patience and hunt him down!" Her reply, which changed in the middle into a threat addressed to Suigetsu, didn't go unanswered this time.

"Sheesh, you're so damn noisy, Karin." The naked figure of the Hozuki emerged from the other side of the hot springs. His violet eyes raked over her figure and he grinned mockingly, showing his pointy teeth. "No wonder you're a screamer in bed. Though you don't always use the bed, right?"

The remark alluding to her previous activities with Sasuke earned him an infuriated screech. "Suigetsu, you bastard!"

Karin would have corrected her glasses on her nose, had she not left them with her clothes, so instead she flipped her mussed hair to the back. She then balled her fists and widened her stance in preparation to beat up the intruding fish. "I'm going to end you!" she declared.

Suigetsu didn't seem very threatened. "You always try and you always fail, Karin. What makes you think you could do it this time?" he egged her on.

Karin erupted in a long string of expletives mixed with elaborate threats to his life and manhood. Suigetsu just looked amused.

"Karin, stop yelling. What are you here for, Suigetsu?" Sasuke cut in, no doubt weary of their noise when he tried to relax and bathe in peace. The redhead immediately quietened down, while the Hozuki swam over to their side of the pool and reclined on the edge.

"Well, I was just passing by this area and thought to take a break with my old allies. Maybe get a good spar out of you, Sasuke," he explained, then snickered. "You know, the normal kind, not the horizontal one you get from Karin."

Sasuke didn't bother to comment, but Suigetsu of course took the lack of any objections from him as an invitation to make himself at home and continue his pestering. "So, is she any good?" he questioned without a shred of shame.

"I'm here, you damn, fish-faced pervert! And that's none of your business! Stop bothering Sasuke!" Karin snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you," Suigetsu shot back. "And Sasuke can tell me to fuck off himself. Which he didn't. Besides, I'm curious about what he sees in you. Like, I've watched you two bang just now but I still have no idea what's so great about your skinny ass."

Karin was shaking in anger and humiliation. How dare he! How dare that idiotic... moronic... stupid... asshole not only violate their privacy in the most intimate moment possible, but insult her looks?! Karin snapped and with a mighty roar charged at him, fist cocked back for a powerful punch that would for sure destroy him. Suigetsu had to pay!

Contrary to her wishes, instead of getting hit, he anticipated the attack and grabbed her wrists, spinning them both around and pushing her under the water. Karin flailed, then found her footing and broke the surface, coughing and spluttering.

"You fucker! You could have drowned me!" she finally managed to spit out furiously.

"That was the plan," he muttered absently, as if he was preoccupied with something else now.

Karin tugged on her wrists but he didn't release his hold and she soon noticed why. Suigetsu's eyes were glued to her cleavage, revealed when the towel loosened and slid down a bit due to her moving so much around. Just a little bit more and her chest could be exposed completely to his hungry gaze.

"Let go! And where the hell you're looking?!" she screamed at him, blushing.

He looked up and smirked arrogantly. "Nice rack. So that's how you can be so damn loud all the time."

"Shut up!" she snarled.

Suigetsu took a step forward and backed her into the edge of the pool. Karin leaned back as far away as she could, but he was still too close to her liking, their chests brushing, separated only by the towel stubbornly hanging on her. She had never been more thankful to an inanimate object than in this moment.

Too bad it didn't last long, because Suigetsu changed his grip to a one-handed and ripped off her last protection of modesty with his free hand. Karin shrieked and tried to kick him off, but he somehow slipped between her thighs and pressed closer to her.

"Get off! Get off! Get off!" she yelled repeatedly with no effects.

Suigetsu's face was almost touching hers, his sharp teeth glinting in the malicious smile. "I love it when they scream," he said and she froze, falling silent.

His hand ran down her neck and shoulder, just feeling the wet, smooth skin, and she stiffened in anticipation, her eyes round. He didn't wait for her to gather her wits and just grabbed her mound, fondling the soft flesh. Her pink lips opened slightly and a small moan escaped them when he rubbed the swollen nipple. He took it as a sign to go on.

Karin's mouth was invaded by a tongue, sharp teeth delicately nibbling on her lips and she gasped before trying to force him out. She bit on his lip and he retaliated, however the intense licking they engaged in soothed the sting. None of them wanted to back off from the kiss, as if this was a real competition and giving up was the same as admitting defeat.

Suigetsu ground his pelvis into her and something hot poked her stomach. Karin jerked away, breaking the liplock.

"Hey! Keep that thing away from me!" she tried to wriggle away but he held her down.

Suigetsu ground his hips into her again and leaned to her ear. "That kiss told me you don't really mean it." His hot breath grazed her skin and she shuddered from the sensation. She always compared him to a fish, but he didn't smell like one – more like a sea breeze wafting over her. Definitely not bad of a scent for such a primitive brute. Quite pleasant even.

"You're disgusting," she whispered anyway.

"And you're turned on." Suigetsu chuckled when she bit back a moan caused by a sudden twist on her sensitive nipple.

Karin wanted to wipe off his stupid smirk but he was rubbing her breast too good, his hardness sliding against her stomach insistently, making her wish for it to go lower. Unconsciously, she parted her legs wider to allow him better access. However, instead of a hot shaft, his hand abandoned her breast and wandered down there, fingers sliding into the hairless slit.

Suigetsu looked at her in surprise. "You're all wet," he marvelled and circled her pearl with a thumb.

"Aaaahh!" She threw her head back, moans and gasps tumbling out of her lips when he plunged his fingers into her opening as if to plug it and stop the flood of her juices.

Suigetsu established a rough pace, his mouth taking in a swollen nipple and lightly sucking it in before changing sides to tend to the other one while his hand pulled on the neglected bud. Karin didn't even notice her arms were free again, her whole attention focused on the rising tension in her core that she was trying to alleviate by frantically pushing her hips down onto his hand. Suigetsu added a third finger and increased the tempo, sending her into heavens with every swift stroke. Then, to finish his handiwork, he rubbed down on her engorged clit and with a garbled yell she was pushed over the edge.

"So, how was that?" Suigetsu asked arrogantly. If he was fishing for a praise, he was not going to get it from her.

"Not... bad... for a fish..." Karin replied when she caught her breath.

He scowled, annoyed at her stubbornness and she smirked. That would teach him not to be so cocky!

However, her moment of triumph quickly ended when he stepped up to her, his erection brushing her inner thigh in a dark promise. Karin swallowed.

"What..."

"You've had your fun, now it's time to return the favour," Suigetsu said and trailed his tip against her soaked nether lips. Karin's breath hitched and she looked over his shoulder at Sasuke who still didn't interfere with their doings. His expression was unreadable but it seemed like he was waiting for her to do... what? Ask for help?

"Sasuke won't allow this," she responded, not as sure of herself as she wanted to appear.

Suigetsu laughed. "He would have said something by now. Face it, Karin, Sasuke wants to see you get fucked just like I saw you two." He licked her ear and continued his dirty talk. "It's a big turn on, I tell you. I bet he would want to join in the fun. I did." The erotic images he conjured in her mind made her all the more willing, destroying most of her crumbling resistance.

"I..." Karin began and moaned when Suigetsu ground against her core. The sound turned into an astonished mewl when his tip found her slick entrance and slid into it a bit. Karin pushed impatiently on him, eager to take all of him at once. It was so maddening for her to wait for him to make up his mind about this!

"Move, dammit!" she growled, grasping at his hips to pull him into her and, surprisingly, he didn't give any resistance, smoothly gliding in between her folds. Karin groaned at the feeling of satisfying fullness as his wide shaft sank into her depths. However, Suigetsu didn't let her bask in it and with an explicit curse moved, his hands grabbing onto her plush butt to keep her in place as he screwed her exactly to his liking – rough and fast. Karin didn't mind, lost in the moment as the tension in her core built with every fierce thrust he gave her.

A splash of water and wet clapping of bare feet on the stone alerted her to Sasuke, who got out of the pool, heading for the changing room. Despite a flash of panic she experienced at the idea of being abandoned by her lover to Suigetsu's brutish care, she was far too close to the edge to really consider what was happening around her and so she missed a look and a nod exchanged by the two men.

After a few more savage thrusts, colours burst before Karin's eyes as she succumbed to the orgasm, her inner muscles clenching around the hot cock which spewed its copious offering into her waiting womb.

She was trembling and heaving for breath, completely dependent on Suigetsu to even stay upright. If someone saw them, they would have mistaken them to be real lovers resting against each other after an amazing romp.

"Wow," Suigetsu said, his tone tinged with awe, then chuckled. "You're a much better lay than I thought."

Karin glared at him weakly. "I'm more surprised that you know where to put it in," she sneered. "All you do is fight and cut things."

"True," Suigetsu agreed without care for her insult. "But I occasionally also like to stab," he added with a playful grin and did a thrusting motion with his pelvis to further drive his real meaning across, as if it wasn't already abundantly clear to her.

Karin rolled her eyes. "For sure," she bit out, no longer interesting in talking about this.

She looked back, her neck straining to see where Sasuke had gone, but a strong tug on her hair turned her back to Suigetsu. "Ow, let go, you bas..." She was muffled by a deep kiss.

She squeaked when she felt him lift her up and pull her out of the hot springs. "What are you doing?! Put me down!" she demanded, struggling. He paid it no heed as he deposited her face down on a wooden bench. One hand pushed on the middle of her back, so she wouldn't get up, then she felt him hover above her vulnerable naked body.

Suigetsu licked her earlobe. "I'm still not done with you," he said and rubbed the renewed hardness against her backside.

"Wha-What?! Didn't you have enough already?" Karin stammered, astonished and gasped when his fingers stroked her back, going in a straight line down her spine, over every ridged vertebrae to her tailbone, yet instead of stopping there, slid even lower, between her asscheeks until he reached the puckered hole. Karin jolted in alarm.

"Where are you touching, you pervert?!" she screamed.

"What, Sasuke never touched your ass before?" Suigetsu held her down, squashing her stomach and hips to the flat wooden surface. "Never taken it up your ass, Karin?"

"Sh-Shut up! You idiot!" She was burning up in embarrassment. What did he think he was doing? To touch this filthy... dirty... place... It was inconceivable to her, the length of perversion he was capable of.

Suigetsu sucked on his index finger. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," he said in as harmless and comforting voice he could muster, which wasn't saying much for him, and wiggled the saliva-coated digit into her hole.

"Oww!" Karin jerked, though more from surprise at the penetration than actual pain. "Suigetsu!"

"Shh, I need to loosen you up here. Be thankful I'm going to so much trouble for you." He started slowly pulsing the finger in and out and circling around, sending strange and conflicting sensations through her body as she fought to accept the intrusion in the orifice where naturally things weren't suppose to go in. "I could have just fucked you without any preparation. See? I do care," he added then pushed in his middle finger.

Karin hissed. "Good joke," she muttered derisively. "Sasuke's going to kill you for this, I'll see to this personally," she threatened.

"He won't because I'll make sure you'll want a lot more of this when I'm done with you," Suigetsu promised, scissoring her tender butthole.

The sound of footsteps heralded the return of the aforementioned man. Karin looked up with hope. Sasuke had a towel loosely wrapped around his hips as he emerged from the changing room. Her eyes devoured the sight of his flawless torso and her core heated up, though that may have had something to do with Sugetsu's manipulations at her back end.

"Sasuke, tell him to stop. He's hurting me!" Karin whined, quite pathetically, but she didn't care. She just wanted these fingers out and away from her!

"Hey, Sasuke, good timing. I've just finished with prepping her ass," Suigetsu said.

To Karin's chagrin, Sasuke didn't seem in the least bit enraged or shocked by their old teammate's crudeness. Instead, the Uchiha tossed him a small bottle, which Suigetsu effortlessly caught with one hand, coincidentally the same one he used to violate Karin's rear.

The redhead sighed and relaxed in relief.

"Lube? Thanks, man!"

Suigetsu's exclamation made her snap her gaze up at Sasuke in askance. His dark eyes were glittering with desire and any words of complaint became lodged in her throat. She understood what he wanted her to do – to give up her other hole to Suigetsu while he watched.

A squirt of cold, slippery substance was smeared onto her crack and pucker, oiling it thoroughly. Karin clenched fearfully as her asscheeks were spread and a wet tip prodded at the small opening.

"Relax. Don't make it harder on yourself," Suigetsu instructed, pushing with a little more force.

Her scared eyes found Sasuke again. "Please..."

He stroked her face reassuringly. "Do as Suigetsu says, I'll make you feel good later," he told her, then directed his gaze to what was happening down her body.

"O-Ok." Karin focused on unclenching her anal muscles and gasped as the tip wedged in, tears pricking in her eyes.

In a painfully slow process which involved a lot of mutual groaning, cursing and coaching, the hard and, in her opinion, entirely too wide shaft was finally crammed into her narrow rectum. When she felt it bottom out and still as Suigetsu's groin touched her butt, she sighed at the temporary respite. A raspy groan from Sasuke took her attention away from the stretching of her insides.

Karin opened her eyes and gaped. At some point, Sasuke dropped his towel and her gaze was drawn to his full erection and the steady pumps he was giving himself. The thought that he was masturbating to the sight of her taking a cock up her ass for the first time was utterly electrifying. She could feel herself getting wet as she observed his hand smoothly stroking up and down his shaft. A bead of precum formed on the very tip and she had an overwhelming urge to lick it up for him.

"I'm going to move," Suigetsu warned and pulled out a bit before jamming himself back in.

Karin arched her back in a moan, the new sensations shooting sparks inside her. She ground back against him, wagging her ass for more. Her hand beckoned Sasuke closer and he eagerly stepped up to her, bending to line his cock with her salivating mouth. She kissed its head and took it in.

Suigetsu chuckled and thrusted again. "I knew you'd like this."

She didn't answer, her tongue busy with furiously rubbing and coiling around Sasuke's pole. But the infuriating idiot was right this time – Karin loved this, being stuffed from both sides between two ripped, sexy men who knew exactly where to touch her and how to bring her pleasure.

Suigetsu picked up his pace, pounding her with more ease and she moaned around the shaft Sasuke was feeding to her. He cupped the back of her head and she realized that he wanted her to take him even deeper. Karin breathed in through her nose and did her best to relax her throat, allowing him to slide in. She smiled in success at the sound of his appreciative groan. He stroked her hair as he gently thrusted into her tight throat, the swaying balls lightly bouncing off her chin with his harder motions. The heat was building up in her dripping core and she shuddered when his hand snaked down to fondle her neglected breasts.

"Sa-Sasuke... ohhh..." she mewled when he pulled out to give her a breather. "I'm burning up..."

"Shit, she's really wet," Suigetsu commented, rasping from the strain of continuously ramming into her for so long. He slipped his fingers out of her folds and sucked off the juice. "Who knew she would get turned on so much by this?"

"Aahhh... please..." Karin just didn't have the strength to yell at him. Besides, he spoke only the truth. She enjoyed herself a lot more than she had honestly expected.

The men shared a look and she yelped when Suigetsu hefted her up, changing the position. Karin ended up sitting on his lap, her back to his chest and his arms hooked under her knees, keeping them up in the air. She was completely exposed in the most obscene way possible, a light breeze grazing her plump nether lips and she flushed after noticing Sasuke's gaze perusing her nude figure and lingering on her soaked slit and stretched asshole. This was too embarrassing, though a masochistic part of her embraced the shame and turned it into the arousal spilling from her opening and drenching her thighs, ass and even Suigetsu's groin.

"Fuck yourself on me," the man behind her whispered hotly into her ear. "Show Sasuke how much you like to fuck. That you're so horny, you don't even care in which hole you take it. Show him!" Suigetsu goaded.

Karin dug her feet into the edge of the bench and used it for leverage as she unsteadily rose off his shaft before falling down on it with a gasp. She was huffing and panting while she worked on her erratic rhythm, the heat between her legs unbearable, which only made her go harder.

"Sasuke... please, please..." she croaked, the thing she was asking for undefined in her mind, but still sorely needed.

Her pleading didn't go unanswered as he knelt before her and buried his face in her snatch. She gave off a keening wail at the broad swipes and strokes of a tongue on her tender lower lips and a gentle suction on her poking out from its little hood, swollen clit. His gentle licks were soothing the burn and replacing it with pure elation, then grew more forceful when the slimy appendage dabbed into her dripping entrance and swirled around, seeking her weak spot. It wasn't the first time Sasuke had given her an oral service and she knew very well just how talented he was with his mouth (much better at licking than talking, she reckoned), so with the added stimulation of Suigetsu's steel girth stirring her butt, she was approaching another climax in no time.

_This is a dream, _Karin thought just before the spiral in her molten core unraveled, _this is surely a dream. I don't want it to end!_

Suigetsu also couldn't last anymore, the hot, strangling pressure on his cock finally wrenching out a second load of his come to splash in the depths of her rear cavern. The tension in both of them unwound and he let her legs down, the muscles relaxing after prolonged holding of the same position. They were both panting for breath, wiped out by the strenuous activity. Only Sasuke still possessed any stamina to go and Karin weakly shoved at his head to dislodge him from her oversensitive pussy he hadn't stopped tongue-cleaning during or after her orgasm.

Sasuke took her cue and got off his knees to stand upright again. Karin's eyes widened dramatically as they spotted his unsatisfied, hard shaft, a clear liquid leaking from the tip, showing his readiness to continue. She wanted to please him so much, she truly did, but she just had no energy, it was impossible, she was too tired... Regardless, a small coil of excitement already tightened in her belly and she licked her dry lips, eyeing the hard member presented to her.

"Suigetsu, turn her around," a command fell from the lips of the Uchiha.

The other man grunted in acknowledgment and helped Karin to clumsily shuffle in his lap and face him again, his spent manhood popping out of her during the short repositioning. Meanwhile, Sasuke found the lube and massaged a large helping onto his stiff length.

A steadying grip on her ass warned the woman that her moment of rest ended.

"I'm putting it in," Sasuke said matter-of-factly and plunged inside.

Karin groaned and bucked when his thick girth speared her gaping hole anew. She clutched onto Suigetsu, muffling her rasping moans into his shoulder as Sasuke drove over and over again into her loosened rectum. Her breasts rubbed tantalizingly against a hard manly chest, erect peaks dragging on the skin and, unknowingly, coaxing the blood in his veins to run hotter and circulate to his lower half.

A hand pulled Karin's head back and Sasuke captured her mouth in a ravenous kiss. Meanwhile, when she wasn't looking, Suigetsu reached down to give his semi-hard cock a good squeeze. In these erotic circumstances it took only this little to revive him to the full mast.

He smirked and aligned the tip with Karin's free opening. The redhead gasped, breaking the kiss, but it was too late for her to object, because he was already shoving his fat length into her dripping hole. A hoarse cry was ripped out of the double-teamed redhead.

Sasuke stilled on his end, giving only rare shallow grinds as Suigetsu worked himself into her narrowed passage from the front. Karin was almost hyperventilating, she was filled to the brim of her capacity, ready to burst, and they weren't even moving! The exquisite hurt of holding in so much cock at the same time took its toll on her body, but she felt oddly accomplished and, again, incredibly aroused.

"Ahhh... Mmm..." she moaned brokenly when a hand kneaded her breast.

"I think we can begin now... ghh... too tight..." Suigetsu panted out.

"Aa," Sasuke replied, his voice strained.

As she had just been sandwiched and stuffed by the two men, Karin didn't expect the sensations to turn so exquisitely good in so little time. She struggled in their grasp, the waves of pleasure too strong for her to deal with, but there was no escape from the possessive hold the men had on her body as they ravaged it with powerful, pistoning thrusts. When one pushed in, the other pulled back, like a well-oiled machine they laboured to take her to the heights of bliss, the roaming hands stroking, squeezing and rubbing all over her body. Helpless, Karin fell into the fast rhythm and rocked her hips against theirs as well as she could, moaning gutturally.

A rough pull on her nipples and a growl from behind signalized Sasuke's peak and in turn triggered her own explosion. Karin screamed out to the heavens, her insides convulsing and clenching madly as a fresh batch of semen filled her ass, while Suigetsu continued pounding her overflowing cunt, though even he was just barely keeping it together. A sigh left her lips when Sasuke sluggishly pulled out, the pressure in her rear finally lessening and wetness streaming out of her empty slot in thick rivulets. Suigetsu also moved out of her, but without finishing, pressed her down onto the bench and knelt above her. Karin watched hazily as he rapidly yanked on his cock and the burst of white was ejected out of his tiny slit, hitting her cheek. With a drawn-out groan, he released all over her face and chest, then sprawled back with a satisfied little grin.

"Always wanted... to do that," he confessed.

Karin was too tired to come up with a biting comeback, so she just relaxed and laid back, her whole body thrumming in the afterglow. A towel was thrown her way and she wiped herself off lazily. When she at last found some strength to get up, she saw the guys were in no better condition than her, which brought a gloating smirk to her lips.

As she etched into her memory the sight of their sweat-drenched, heaving torsos and shaky limbs, Karin came to a conclusion that she would like a repeat performance. Suigetsu, despite his annoying attitude, proved to be a capable, passionate lover and she guessed the presence of another male motivated Sasuke to work harder, which only meant more pleasure for her.

Karin turned her head to hide a gleeful grin, naughty ideas running through her mind.

Just as she wanted, Suigetsu stayed at the spacious mansion and the next day, got the spar he was originally looking for. The men worked up a lot of sweat after the rigorous fight and Karin, who had been only an observer, didn't miss the golden opportunity to return with them to the hot spring.

They all sat in the water together, with Karin in the middle, at first only enjoying the warmth that loosened the too taut muscles, before the redhead sidled up to Sasuke's side and stroked down his arm, feeling up the prominent biceps, then moved onto his delicious pectorals. He turned to her, responding to the flirtatious touch immediately and she smiled coyly.

"Mmm... Karin..." he uttered, betraying his enjoyment of the treatment her clever hands were giving him. And to think that she had so much more in store for him.

"Do you like it?" she asked. He nodded. "Then why won't you kiss me?"

At this direction, Sasuke pulled her head closer and captured her lips with his. Karin moaned and dropped a hand into his lap, taking a hold of the stiffening member there. She jerked him slowly, but stopped when Suigetsu took the initiative and floated up to her underwater to spread her legs. This gave him an easy access to her lower lips, which he kissed with the same amount of passion Sasuke gave to her mouth, while also slipping a finger in and out of her rosebud in a seesaw motion. Karin sighed pleasurably and resumed her pumping of Sasuke's shaft. Suigetsu didn't need to go up for air, so both sets of her lips were thoroughly plundered at the same time without a pause until she felt ready to go to the next level and pulled him up by his hair.

"Stop that... I want you both again..." she panted out, eagerly straddling Sasuke's lap. She rubbed him some more and reached behind her blindly with her right hand. Suigetsu placed it on his own hardened shaft and she simultaneously stroked both of them, growing even more turned on at the thrilling hot meat throbbing under her touch and the small groans she pulled out of the two men.

"You're both so hard... Put it in me..." she purred, releasing them from her hold.

The cockheads took aim and plunged...

... and in the same moment Karin's eyes flew open, a strangled gasp at the fading sensation.

"No..." Karin whispered in denial, the telling wetness of her arousal soaking into the thick, itchy material of her prison underwear.

Infinite Tsukuyomi was undone and her dream world was gone with it. All around people were freed from their cocoons and stumbling around, completely disoriented.

Beside her, other Taka members were already on their feet and she scrambled up to join them.

"What happened? Is the war over?" she questioned frantically. She couldn't see Sasuke anywhere near and it was making her anxious. Was he alright?

Suigetsu sent her a slanted look and shrugged. "No explosions and no one's fighting, so I guess this is the end. You should know more, you're the sensor."

Karin bristled at his quip. "I just woke up. There was no time for me to check..."

Suigetsu snorted. "I saw you looking around stupidly and mumbling 'No, oh no,' for whole five minutes." He leered at her. "Had any good dreams?"

Karin paled, as if he somehow just saw through her like she was transparent, all the things he did to her in the genjutsu world flashing in a montage before her eyes. Then she turned scarlet, almost as vibrant as her hair colour.

"Shut up! And none of your business!" she barked.

"You're too defensive," Suigetsu observed and sauntered over to her. He leaned closer, breathing in sharply and she shrank back from him. "You know, I have a very good sense of smell. And what I smell on you is..."

Karin gulped nervously.

"... something fishy," he finished with a cocky grin.

She gaped.

Suigetsu smirked triumphantly and swaggered off, only after a good few beats hearing an enraged holler.

"Come back here or so help me Orochimaru-sama, I'LL KILL YOU!"

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>AN: It was my first time writing a threesome. All comments will be very appreciated :)<em>


End file.
